Do Wishes Really Come True?
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and she only has one wish; to be with her best friend Natsu. But he's dating Lisanna, and she doesn't want to get in the way. Watch Lucy try have a good birthday but also try to quell her feelings for Natsu in the process. That will be hard though, as Natsu has a special gift for her and he always manages to break her walls down. AU NaLU one-shot. (Bad summary)


**A/N: Back with another NaLu one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy it! Updates coming soon for all my other stories btw!**

 **Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and she only has one wish; to be with her best friend Natsu. But he's dating Lisanna, and she doesn't want to get in the way. Watch Lucy try have a good birthday but also try to quell her feelings for Natsu in the process. That will be hard though, as Natsu has a special gift for her and he always manages to break her walls down. ((Idk I really sucked at writing a summary for this one))**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Wake up, Lucy-san, it's your birthday!" my eyes fluttered open as I heard the voice of Virgo, my personal maid, call out to me.

"Good morning Virgo," I said, sitting up in my bed, "and thank you for remembering my birthday," I said with a smile.

"Your father is waiting downstairs for you; I have already prepared breakfast," Virgo said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, tell father I will be down shortly," I replied. Virgo nodded and exited the room to go find father. I smiled happily as I looked in the mirror; I was officially 18 today and I couldn't wait to have all my friends over today to celebrate. Well, all but one of course… and that was Natsu. Natsu and I were truly best friends and don't get me wrong, I love his company but my feelings for Natsu fall way past friendship. Natsu has been my crush for the past few years and just before I was getting ready to confess, he told me that he liked Lisanna and that he had asked her out. This was a year ago and now he and Lisanna were inseparable. Lisanna is nice to me and I have no problem with her, I just hate seeing them harp all over each other while I watch from the sidelines. I had been half-tempted to tell Natsu not to bring her, but I didn't want to give Natsu any reason to fight with me.

"Lucy, darling, are you coming down?" the voice of my father broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes, be right down!" I shouted back as I stripped off my nightgown quickly and switched into a white tee, a pair of short denim shorts and black flip flops. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and once I felt satisfied with my appearance, I headed into the hall and down the stairs.

"Good morning, princess, happy birthday!" my father greeted me with a warm smile as I entered the dining room.

"Thank you, father, and good morning," I replied as I took my seat at the table next to him.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you to open my present before your party tonight," Father asked as he handed a box that was wrapped in pink and white paper.

"Of course not," I said with a smile as I took the box from him. I tore it open and the contents immediately brought tears to my eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked as I pulled a beautiful sapphire necklace from the box.

My father nodded, "Yes that was your mother's; I got it for her on our first date. It was a bit rusty but I had it restored at a jewelers and I figured you would want to wear it for your party tonight," All I could do was smile as my father explained his gift.

"It's so beautiful, I'm sure mother loved it and so do I!" I said as I gave my father a big hug, a few tears brimming in my eyes.

"She would be so proud of you, sweetheart… you are just like her," My father replied, a few tears brimming in his eyes too.

"Master, I got the decorations as you requested," Virgo said as she entered the room with a bag from some party store.

"Thank you, Virgo; can you go start setting up?" My father asked.

"Of course, sir," she replied as she took the bag once more and exited the room.

"So what do you think of the breakfast?" My father asked as I took a bite of the big chocolate chip pancakes in front of them.

"I love them; they taste just how mother used to make them," I said, and I saw my father nod.

"I made them with an old recipe of hers; figured you deserved a special breakfast on your birthday," My father said, before taking a bite of one of his pancakes.

"So who all is coming to your party tonight?" Father questioned with a quizzical gaze. Father translation; are any boys going to be there?

"Levy, Natsu and Erza are definitely coming. Gajeel, Jellal and Gray said they would be here after they both got off work. Juvia said she would come by once she was finished with some family dinner she was having," I said.

"More boys than women...," I heard my father mutter, and I had to stifle my laugh about the look on his face.

"Don't worry, Father, Gray and Juvia are together, as well as Levy and Gajeel and then Jellal and Erza. And I can only assume that Natsu is bringing Lisanna," Once I had explained that all the boys had dates, I saw my father relax a little.

"Alright, just as long as they don't try any funny business," My father said with a huff, and I had to stifle another laugh.

* * *

I panicked as I checked the time; it read 5:45pm and I was in a panic as the party started at 6 o'clock and we were only half way set up. We were turning the ballroom into a club type party, with a bar managed by a friend of mine, Cana and then a dance floor and a pool table. We had the bar set up and the decorations, but we still needed to put up the disco ball and assemble the dance floor.

"Cana!" I called over to the brunette who was busy preparing drinks at the bar, "can you come help me assemble the dance floor?"

"Sure," she replied as she bounded over, and we began putting the dance floor together.

"Does this look like a good spot for the disco ball and the lights?" Virgo asked from her place on the ladder. I looked up and studied it for a moment.

"The lights are great but can you move the disco ball a little more to the left?" I asked, and Virgo nodded, following my order.

"How's that?" Virgo asked after she had moved the disco ball as asked.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed and Virgo stepped down from the ladder.

"Virgo, can you help Cana assemble the dance floor while I set up the pool table?" I asked.

"Of course, Mistress," Virgo said as she went to go help the brunette assemble the dance floor.

"Lucy, darling, Levy has just arrived," I heard my father call from outside the ballroom.

"Let her in!" I hollered as I started setting up our old pool table.

"Happy birthday!" I turned to see my blue haired best friend running towards me, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you could make it," I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Wow! This place looks great," Levy said as she marveled the setup.

"Wasn't Erza supposed to come with you?" I asked, noticing the redhead's absence.

"She was but then she texted me and said that she had some things to take care of and that she would catch a ride with Jellal later," Levy said.

"Well, you're the first to arrive. Cana has the bar set up if you want something to drink; I'll be along in a minute after I finish setting up this pool table," I said. Levy nodded and headed over to the bar as I continued to set up the table. As I finished setting up the table, I saw another flash of blue hair enter the room and I smiled as I saw Juvia walking in.

"Hey Juvia!" I exclaimed as I ran to give the bluenette a hug.

"Juvia was glad she could make it; happy birthday," she said, returning my embrace.

"I thought you had family dinner tonight?" I asked as I let go of her.

"Juvia did but Juvia asked if she could miss it to attend your party," Juvia said with a sweet smile.

"Well thank you; come on, Levy and I were just going to get something to drink," I said as I led Juvia over to the bar where Levy was busy chatting with Cana.

"Can we get three Shirley Temples?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Cana said as she turned to make the drinks.

"So who else is coming today?" Levy asked as Juvia and I sat down next to her.

"Well you two of course and Erza also. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal all said they would come after they got finished at work," I said, and I saw Levy give me a weird look.

"What?" I asked in response to her strange look.

"You didn't mention Natsu," she said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh well yeah, him too," I said, taking a sip of the drink that Cana set in front of me.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Is it about Natsu and Lisanna?" Levy asked, putting her hand on mine.

"I know I should be happy that Natsu is happy but I just can't; not when I carry these feelings for him in my heart. It's absolute torture watching them mack all over each other, and I really don't want to watch it tonight," I said, sighing as I thought of myself pitifully watching Natsu and Lisanna together later tonight.

"Why doesn't Lucy just talk to Natsu?" Juvia curiously asked.

"I don't want Natsu to think I don't like Lisanna because I do, it's just I don't like them together," I said.

"Well whatever happens, we are here for you tonight," Levy said, putting an arm around me.

"Right!" Juvia said as she followed Levy's action.

"Speaking of the pink haired devil, look who just walked in," Levy said as she pointed at the door. I turned and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw Natsu enter the room, dressed in a very nice red collared shirt and black jeans. He was so handsome, and I had to look around to see if anyone could hear my heart beating out of my chest. It started beating even faster when Natsu saw me and a huge toothy grin spread across his face.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he approached. My face immediately heated.

"Hey Natsu," I said, trying to contain the blush in my cheeks.

"Happy Birthday!" He said, pulling me into a tight hug. My heart was racing at a million miles per hour as I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso, a small smile on my face as I pushed my face into his chest.

"They definitely are cute," I heard Levy whisper to Juvia.

"So where's Lisanna?" I asked as I let go of Natsu.

"She had a last minute practice for her dance recital tomorrow but she told me to tell you happy birthday," Natsu said with another toothy grin. However, unlike the last one, this one appeared fake and there was a melancholy look in Natsu's eyes. I would be sure to ask about it later.

* * *

After a while everyone else arrived and my party was in full swing. Erza and Jellal were casually sipping drinks at the bar, while Gray and Natsu played pool with Juvia clinging to Gray's arm. Levy was busy trying to get Gajeel to dance with her but the black-haired man wouldn't budge.

"Having fun?" I turned to see Mirajane and Elfman walk in, both holding gifts.

"So far yes, and what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys couldn't come?" I asked as I gave them each a quick hug.

"We couldn't but my plans fell through and Elfman just dropped Lisanna at her practice so we figured we would stop by," Mirajane said as she and Elfman followed me further into the room.

"Well I'm glad you guys could come then! We've got drinking, dancing and pool," I said, gesturing to each of the mentioned areas. Mirajane smiled before going over to the bar to talk with Cana while Elfman went to go play pool with the boys.

"Any luck getting Gajeel to dance?" I asked as I walked over to Levy whom Gajeel had left to go play pool.

"He said 'maybe later' but that always means that he won't," Levy said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know why you guys are together then; I mean you literally have nothing in common," I said as I took a seat at the table next to her.

"I know but he does treat me good and he is a sweetheart when it boils down to it," Levy said as she glanced in Gajeel's direction with a small smile. I smiled also as I was happy that my best friend was happy.

"Speaking of dating, I can't help but notice that Natsu came alone," Levy said as she turned her gaze back towards me.

I sighed, "He said Lisanna got held up which I mean I feel bad she couldn't come but I am a bit relieved that I don't have to watch them together and then feel pathetic like usual," my heart twinged a bit as I glanced at Natsu who was busy playing pool. This was so hard, trying to be supportive of his relationship while having feelings for him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lucy?" Levy asked with a concerned tone.

"I just hate all this; I hate the fact that I ever developed feelings for Natsu in the first place. Things were so much easier when we were just best friends and that was it," I said.

"And you guys still are; I know you're feelings have developed beyond that but no matter what, Natsu still cares for you and is your best friend. Don't push him away just because you're stressing over not being with him. Even if you guys aren't together, at least he's still in your life," Levy said, and I turned to look at Natsu again who looked up and gave me a quick smile before going back to his pool game.

"I suppose you're right… thank you," I said, giving her a quick hug.

"What are best friends for?" she said, "but hey, I'm going to go talk to Erza but maybe we can dance later or something," I nodded as Levy got up and walked over the bar where Erza was. Sighing, I got up and walked across the room to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. I smiled as I remembered the times that mother would bring me out here and we would count the stars. Even now, I can hear her voice telling me all about the different constellations and zodiac signs. I really wish she were here right now; she would know exactly how to handle this Natsu situation. My heart hurt again as I thought of the pink haired boy, the boy who had wormed his way into my heart and now I couldn't get him out. As much as I loved Natsu, I wish that I had never caught these feelings as times were so much simpler when we were just best friends. I could talk to him without stuttering and babbling like an idiot, and I could actually catch my breath when he walked into a room.

"It's your birthday and you're spending it out here alone? That doesn't seem right, Luce," my heart stopped as I heard the voice of the exact person I was thinking about behind me.

"I just needed some air," I said as Natsu moved to stand beside me.

"Well it's a great party, I'm glad I could come," Natsu said, and I could just feel his warm gaze on me.

"Yeah, me too," I replied, and I cursed inwardly as I couldn't stop myself from acting distant towards Natsu. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Natsu asked. Damn it, he did.

I shrugged, "Just missing my mom is all," I said, which was half-true of course. I often did think of mom when I came out here and I was definitely feeling her absence on my birthday but the true reason for my sadness had to do with the very person who was standing next me.

"Thinking about how you guys used to look at the stars out here?" Natsu wondered aloud, and for the first time since he stepped out here, I looked at him. I couldn't help notice how beautiful he looked in the moonlight, how is pink hair fluttered in the breeze or how his onyx eyes reflected the light of every star in the sky. Natsu was truly beautiful, and I wish that I could overcome this barrier of friendship that forever seemed trapped between us.

"What?" Natsu asked curiously as he saw me staring at him.

Turning away, I shrugged, "Oh nothing," Natsu simply turned back to gaze at the stars.

"I'm going to go back inside; don't want to worry everyone," I said as I turned and started to head back inside. I was stopped, however, by Natsu's hand grabbing mine, and my heart immediately started racing.

"Will you at least dance with me, Luce?" he asked, and my heart skipped as he called me by the little nickname that I had honestly grown to love.

"Uh, sure," I said, and I allowed Natsu to walk me over to the dance floor, where everyone else had already paired up and began dancing. Jellal and Erza seemed to be expert dancers, while Gray was simply a statue with Juvia practically spinning around him. Gajeel and Levy were dancing awkwardly as Gajeel was like two feet taller than her. As we moved to the center of the dance floor, I slipped my arms around Natsu's neck while he wrapped his arms around my middle. We moved to the beat of the music, neither one us really sure what to say. All I could think about was how close Natsu was and how badly I wanted to tell him how I felt. Maybe I should follow Juvia's advice and do so.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been so distant with me?" Natsu asked before I had a chance to say anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb. I could tell by Natsu's gaze that he saw through it.

"I mean you've been acting cold and you hardly ever talk to me these days. You're supposed to be my best friend; did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked as we continued dancing. My heart wanted to break at the sad look brimming in his eyes.

"Whatever it is, Luce, you can tell me," Natsu said, giving me a small smile.

"Are you sure? I'm afraid once I tell you that you won't want to be my friend anymore and I can't lose you," I said as we continued dancing still.

"You could never lose me. Now will you please tell me?" Natsu begged. I sighed, it was time.

"It's you and Lisanna okay? I have to go through every day pretending like I'm happy for you when really I'm dying inside. It's so painful watching the person you love with someone else," I started and I saw Natsu's eyes widen.

"Person you love?" He echoed my words.

"Yes Natsu, I love you. I've loved you for almost three years now and it's been so hard trying to be supportive of you and her but also juggle my feelings for you. Don't get me wrong, I like Lisanna but I just can't watch you guys be together. I almost told you not to bring her tonight and was honestly relieved when you came alone," I said as I let go of Natsu's neck.

"Luce, I-," Natsu began but I cut him off.

"Natsu, I get it okay? You love Lisanna and I'm just getting in the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink and try to enjoy the rest of my birthday," I said as I walked away from Natsu, trying to fight the tears that were trying to escape my eyes.

"I saw what happened; you alright?" Cana asked as I approached the bar.

"No, but I will be," I said, sniffling a bit. Cana nodded and handed me another Shirley Temple. I sighed as I took a sip. This was turning out to be a horrible birthday.

* * *

Eventually, the party came to an end and everyone was getting ready to head home.

"Great party Lucy! Call me tomorrow and maybe we can celebrate some more!" Levy said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Will do, thank you for coming," I said as I waved goodbye to her and Gajeel.

"I had a good time, see you at school on Monday?" Erza asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sure thing, thanks for coming," I said as I said goodbye to her and Jellal. Gray and Juvia bid me goodbye also, as well as Mirajane, Elfman and Cana. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I realized that it was just Natsu and I alone now.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"There's nothing to talk about, Natsu. You love Lisanna and I'm just fooling myself into thinking that we would be together," I said as I turned away from the pink haired boy and headed for the exit.

"For fuck sake, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. As I was about to protest, Natsu slammed his lips against mine. I shuddered at the feeling of electricity that coursed through me as his warm lips explored mine. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour right now and all I could do was stand there frozen as Natsu kissed me. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"What the hell was that? You can't just kiss me while you're dating someone else!" I shouted, and I felt even more infuriated as Natsu smirked at me.

"Luce, I'm not dating Lisanna anymore," Natsu chuckled, and my anger immediately evaporated and was replaced with confusion.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier; I broke up with Lisanna a week or so ago because I realized that I didn't really love her. I love you," Natsu said, and my heart immediately stopped.

"You love me?" I asked as Natsu took my hand in his.

"Yes, I've loved you for a while now actually but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I was going to ask you out in middle school but you were with Loke at the time and I didn't want to ruin that. So I got with Lisanna and it was okay for a while but that night that Loke broke up with you and you had me come over, that's when I realized that I was in love with you, when we were sitting on your couch as you cried about him," Natsu explained and I almost melted under his warm gaze.

"The only reason I got with Loke was because I thought you weren't interested in me so I figured I would try to move on," I said, and Natsu started laughing a little.

"So I guess we are both idiots, huh?" He asked, giving me one his adorable toothy grins.

"I guess so… and also I'm really sorry that I was distant. I wanted to tell you but I was worried that you would think I hated your girlfriend or that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," I said. My face heated as Natsu gripped my hand.

"Luce, I will never ever want to stop being around you. There is nothing in this world that you can't tell me. I love you, Luce," He said, and the power of his words almost brought tears of joy to my eyes.

"I love you too, Natsu," I said and he smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile.

"I actually have a present for you," Natsu said as he pulled a little box wrapped in pink paper out of his pocket. I smiled as he handed it to me and I began opening it. As I opened it, I almost started crying again as it was a ring box, and as I opened the lid, my heart officially melted. Inside was a silver ring that had the words "N + L Forever And A Day" engraved into it.

"Natsu, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's a promise ring; to show you that I will always be by your side no matter what," Natsu said as he kissed me again. The second kiss was even more electrifying than the first.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked as he broke away suddenly.

"Of course," I said as he captured my lips again.

"Happy Birthday, Luce," he said into the kiss. All I could do was smile against his lips. My birthday wish had finally come true…

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
